Revenge is Sweet
by freewrider
Summary: (such a fitting title for the holiday season eh?) Skulker kidnaps Danny, now what? (takes place after phantom planet and i stink at summaries) Rated t for some possible violence
1. Chapter 1

**I have been far too quiet as of recently. Well I'm back with a fairly interesting story idea and I hope you think so too. (By the way this happens sometime after phantom planet) Oh by the way this story takes place after phantom planet. Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!**

The ghost attacks seemed more frequent after Sam and Tucker had gone on their individual vacations for summer break. Danny was now strong enough to hold on his own against the attacks and even assured his friends it was no big deal. Still, their support was something Danny really missed. Danny dodged a crate thrown at him with ease before suddenly pulling his thermos from behind his back.

"No! Not the cylindrical object of empty blackness!" the Box Ghost cried before being sucked in through the circle top.

"Sorry, I am not in the mood." Danny said with an annoyed sigh before flying off to return the ghost to the ghost zone.

Halfway to FentonWorks, Danny was hit by some green ghost ray from his right. Doing some somersaults through the air, he stopped and took a fighting stance to face whoever had thrown the shot. From thin air Skulker materialized looking very smug about himself.

Danny rolled his eyes before questioning, "Can't I just go home one day without some battle from you?"

Skulker, with the smug still on his face, replied, " Oh I'm not here to fight you whelp."

Before Danny could react, Skulker threw a familiar looking black box straight at him. The box just barely tapped his shoulder before encasing his whole body with the exception of his head. Danny gasped as he immediately transformed to his normal human self and felt his powers being suppressed. Skulker floated calmly over to the box as Danny tried to get his ghost half to respond in some way. Unbeknownst to Danny, Skulker removed a small, blue circular band from his left arm and unfastened it. As Danny took notice to Skulkers' proximity the collar had been clasped around his neck.

"Hey! What are you doing? Get this thing off of me!" Danny cried.

Skulker ignored him and instead took hold of the box changing it and himself invisible. Facing FentonWorks, Skulker took off and turned intangible to head into the lab. The green light of the portal cast its eerie glow on the invisible spectators before said spectators regained visibility. Danny's eyes appeared bright green fear outlining every feature of his face.

Skulker finally let out a soft chuckle before addressing Danny, "I told you you'd be worth more after saving both worlds and everything."

"What are you saying?" Danny asked in a quiet voice not once breaking his gaze from the other world.

"Welcome to your new home ghost child."

A loud "No!" echoed off the empty walls as both ghost and half ghost leapt through the portal.

**Interested? Yes, No? Well I am sorry this is such a short chapter but with the holidays and everything things have been pretty hectic. This was meant to be just a little Christmas present for anyone who wants it. I'll be sure to update as soon as I can. Any questions or comments are greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

***permission to slap face* Lots of excuses but it's been far too long. See you at the bottom! **

A strange tingle washed over Danny as the two entered into the vast expanse of the green world. No matter how many times he had entered the ghost zone, nor how many of his enemies called this place home, he could not get over the admiration and wonder he felt for the mysterious world. Forgetting his situation in his current musings, Danny felt himself longing to be in his ghost form only to come crashing down to his unwanted reality.

Danny scowled down at Skulker who at the moment seemed to not be paying any attention to him. A wave of annoyance shot through Danny at having been ignored by his kidnapper. _The least he could do was make some lame comment of 'hanging his pelt at the foot of his bed' or something as equally disturbing. _Danny grimaced as an unwanted image entered his mind which he promptly dismissed after feeling a little sick. Breaking his gaze away from the obsessive ghost, the young hybrid tried to occupy his mind with his surroundings. Not finding anything to hold his attention his mind slipped back to quiet musing. In a swift second, his eyes flickered down to the box and his face contorted to show high concern. _Wasn't this the same box Vlad … _Danny didn't finish the thought. No. His enemy was gone, lost in space, he would never come back. Would he? His eyebrows creased not sure how to finish that thought.

Danny's body lurched forward as much as the box allowed as Skulker came to a standstill above his island. Before another thought entered his head, Skulker dropped the box carelessly to the large land mass below him.

Danny's screams on the way down brought a smirk to the ghost's face before he muttered an "oops" and floated casually down to face his furious foe.

The box now lay on its side with Danny's face facing the ground. Skulker edged his way around the box before grabbing a lock of Danny's hair and pulling it along with the rest of the box to stand straight up. Suppressing a cry of pain, Danny opened an eye in pure malice aimed at the ghost.

"What the hell was that for?" Danny yelled not caring that he said a minor curse. At this point he didn't feel like dealing with anyone.

Skulker grinned, which was creepy for the robot like ghost, before stating, "Ticked off today, ghost child?" It was more of a statement then a question.

Danny went on a log rant about how of course he was ticked after being kidnapped and everything which Skulker tuned out quickly. He tuned back in when it sounding that the child was about done.

"…and all you stupid ghosts coming and fighting me…"

Skulker smirked before answering, "I don't want to fight."

Danny might as well have been punched in the stomach. Skulker… not fight? Danny almost burst out laughing but realized he must have put him in the box for some reason and if not to fight then what? Danny's eyes narrowed in suspicion before deciding to let the hunter elaborate. Skulker chuckled at seeing the boy give him his attention before deciding to amuse the hybrid.

"I have told you. You are worth much more now after your little _heroic _act." Danny glared, waiting for him to get to the point. "The point is, even if I were to make some trophy of you, your value would be a lot less. So I found an alternative." Skulker's smile widened causing Danny to shiver slightly.

Unexpectedly, Skulker stepped forward and pressed a button on the box. Danny turned rigid, expecting an onslaught of electrical waves. Eyes closed for 1, 2, 3 seconds he slowly opened one eye and then the other to find Skulker standing with his arms crossed. Danny slowly relaxed seeing the box was now fully folded back into a cube. Not taking a second to think, Danny threw up his hands and shouted, "Going Ghost!" Nothing happened and Danny tried again only to receive the same result.

Skulker tsked smugly, whispering, "Now that will not do…" before pulling a remote from his pocket and pressing a dark green button.

The long awaited electricity coursed through his body mainly targeting around his neck. His torture ended after a few minutes which had felt like hours. Danny panted on the floor his fingers curling around the cruel necklace.

"From now on you will do as I say." Skulker threatened darkly making his demand clear by pressing another button.

This time however, the collar forced the young hybrid to morph into his ghost counterpart. Danny tried to form green energy in his hand only to find that that particularly ability had been blocked. Skulker pressed the button again, changing Phantom back to Fenton. He continued to press the button several more times each transformation becoming increasingly worse than the last. The pain that came felt as through a knife had been stabbed repeatedly into his beating heart and dormant core. Skulker squatted down to Danny, who was currently Phantom, and watched him under a hawks' gaze as the child wrapped himself into a small ball to escape the pain. The merciless ghost grabbed hold of the child and swung him over his shoulder not earning any sort of rebellion.

Walking over to a cleared area of his island, Skulker opened cage just large enough for Danny to sit up with an inch or two to spare and threw the hybrid in. Danny landed in the center and looked back at his captor as the door closed. His blurry eyes drifted to the area around the cage and humiliation boiled down in his stomach. Banners everywhere proclaiming the captured and _tamed _ghost boy complete with a miniature stage set as if at some sort of circus. Danny tried to scream at the cruelty of the whole situation but the pain he had endured had resurfaced and all he could do was whimper.

Skulker eyed him maliciously before saying, "Welcome home ghost child." And suddenly, Danny knew no more.

**Well that was a particularly evil cliffie I left for y'all ain't it? Sorry it's been so long for an update but I was trying to apply for a high school and school… was naturally busy (and the main problem) **** I'll try to post more frequent updates but no promises of when that'll be. Please comment and favorite! It brings me much joy! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't kill me! The usual, blah blah, school, blah blah, busy you all get the point. If my writing is a bit off I apologize. Don't shoot! *gets shot***

Danny awoke feeling extremely stiff after sleeping curled up as he was. He tried to shake off the feeling that he was missing something but dismissed it as just being tired. Stretching his arms and legs, Danny was met with hard resistance which he realized were bars. His eyes shot up in panic as he tried to leap to his feet which he realized was a huge mistake. The back of his head slammed against one of the top bars and he crumpled to the floor. His eyes swam with blurriness and he could almost swear he saw stars. Shaking his head a few more times he regained his vision.

"Oh I forgot _that _part." Danny added sarcastically in reference to his situation.

Rubbing his head, the young hybrid gasped at the sight of his gloved hand. He glanced downwards noticing that his jumpsuit too was there. Eyeing the cell bars suspiciously he tried to conjure up a bit of ectoplasm only to find that he could not. Ceasing any attempts to continue, Danny tried to call forth his human half but where he had usually felt there warm inviting feeling of his humanity, there was emptiness. Wrapping his legs closer to his body, the young hybrid tried to slow his breathing down but to no avail. Did the absence of his human self, make him less… human? Was he really more ghost than human if his human self could be blocked off like this?

The scary part was he wasn't sure.

Danny let out a distressed sigh before letting his arms drop to his sides and his legs slide forward. His eyes wandered a bit examining the outside of the cage at surrounding spectacle. The place looked exactly as it had been since… well… whenever he had last been awake. Now thinking about it, Danny had no real idea what time it would be if he was in the human world. He knew at least a few hours had past but he could not be sure because the ghost zone remained the same ghostly hue. Deciding that it was most likely nighttime, Danny continued to glance around at the circus-like setting taking in the view. In front of him to the left about 20 feet away was a small wooden stage which stood very low to the ground. Nothing really stood out about the stage except a small poster. Danny rolled his eyes as he read the text beneath a picture of Skulker: "The fierce, brave and daring Skulker tames the ghost child."

Danny moved his gaze away from the poster till his eyes fell upon a glowing whip coiled on a post on the left side of the stage. The blood in his veins ran cold as he noticed how the electricity coursing through it appeared to have a life of its own. He unconsciously swallowed realizing Skulker's true intention: treating him no more than a circus lion. Defiance warmed his blood and he clenched his fist so hard his nails dug into his palms. He unclasped his fist and instead turned his attention elsewhere. A big top purple and black striped tent stood directly in front of him about the same distance as the stage. A sign claiming to harbor the oddities of the ghost zone, such as an acid spitting snake and a shapeless red blob-like creature with eyes all over its body, stood near where Danny supposed was the entrance. A few feet in front of the tent was some sort of concession stand. Danny's stomach did somersaults upon viewing the menu and he quickly turned away. However seeing the concession stand had reminded him that he had not eaten anything since lunch which was who knows how long ago. His stomach grumbled in response.

Having seen enough of his surroundings, Danny closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. His fingers curled around the blue collar that still remained around his neck. The exterior seemed to be smooth all around except for a small area near the back that seemed to be what locked the collar in place. Under the collar, Danny could place about two fingers between his neck and the back of his new trinket. He rubbed his fingers around the skin underneath before rubbing his eyes.

"Not that I don't enjoy the peace and quiet, but where is Skulker?" Danny voiced trying to feel less alone by speaking his thoughts.

Almost like the universe decided to answer him, his emerald eyes spotted the hulking figure of a certain ghost cross his vision. Skulker turned towards him and smirked at the enraged teenager before making his way to the right. Turning a little more to get a better view Danny saw a group of ghosts waiting just on the edge of the clearing. Most of them he recognized instantly; Ember, the Lunch Lady, Spectra and Bertrand, Youngblood, Desiree, and the Ghost Writer to name a few. A lot of them though were complete strangers. Not really wanting to greet the welcome party, Danny tried to stand on his legs while his feet were in-between bars. Leaning as low as he could he grabbed the edge of the cage in front of him and tried to scoot it backwards.

The young hybrid managed to pull the cage upwards, tapping into his ghostly strength which thankfully was not blocked, resulting in the cage flipping. Although he was on his back now he grinned at being able to move. Repeating his actions, Danny was able to get the cage to flip a few more times into the foliage. Deciding to try a new method he used his own weight and rammed the back of the cage. It flipped more quickly than before so he did it again and again making the cage appear as if it was rolling. Danny's head was spinning after all the turning but he continued on determined to make a getaway. After a few minutes it seemed he was in the clear. A rustling up ahead made him freeze mid action. From a nearby bush hopped out a green rabbit. It was similar to the rabbits Vlad had when Danny and Maddie had gone to Vlad when they were forced to jump out of a plane. The rabbit looked at Danny with red eyes blinking at the strange object.

Danny breathed slowly before addressing the bunny, "Hey there little guy. Don't mind me I'm just strolling through."

The rabbit continued to look at him when suddenly the rabbits' eyes flashed bright red. Right before the hybrid's eyes the rabbit grew six feet tall with razor sharp teeth.

"Oh would'ya look at the time? It seems I have to go." Danny rushed out hastily before scrambling to start rolling to the right.

The bunny turned his head in the ghosts' direction and sped after him.

**Well it seems our young hero has been able to escape the circus. Only to be down tracked by an evil, green, ghost bunny (Mua ha ha my master plan!) Don't worry folks I can assure you the fun has not even begun. In regards to my tardiness I am so sorry for not updating sooner. Unfortunately a lot has gone on in past months and I haven't been able to upload as I would have liked to. Well as always I ask for your thoughts, suggestions, flames? Hopefully some faves too! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here I am guys with another update… AND GUESS WHOSE ON BREAK!? Yup I'm pretty excited and I hope all of you are to. More break= more story!**

Danny continued to roll down the hill he was currently on which gave him the needed momentum to go faster. Sure he felt like a complete wuss for running away from a rabbit but with his powers being suppressed as they were he didn't feel like taking chances. The rabbit seemed to keep a very wide distance from him which Danny found odd. Weren't rabbits supposed to be really fast? But trying not to look a gift horse in the mouth, Danny focused his mind to keep rolling despite how difficult the task seemed to become.

A flat area of land approached ahead surrounded by lots of large green boulders. Unable to slow the cage down Danny toppled headfirst as the cage grew a mind of its own and kept rolling. Hitting one of the huge rocks the cage cascaded to the right before finally grinding to a fault.

"I'm just surprised that even worked." Danny groaned, his body sprawled out in the cage.

Hearing the sound of footsteps, Danny squatted in the cage trying to hold up a fighting stance despite his lack of knowledge of which way the sky was at the moment. Shaking his head of the dizzying vision he tried to focus on the rabbit approaching at a fast rate. Three yards from hitting its mark, the rabbit leaped into the air and landed directly on top of the cage. Jolted by the rabbits' action Danny fell over onto his back to place as much distance as he could from its claws. Unfortunately the cage did not appear to be made for ghosts which allowed the rabbit to try to claw at him through the bars. One particular nail had caught his nose, just slightly drawing out a little line of ectoplasm. Thankfully the rabbit had very short arms.

As the rabbits' attempts seemed more and more futile, it instead turned its attention to trying to destroy the bars. The hooked claw latched onto one of the bars above Danny. Pulling back the bar to a 45 degree angle, Danny tried even harder to shrink into the floor.

A loud explosion filled the air leaving Danny's hearing partially disabled. The rabbit, who had been in the process of pulling back a second bar, froze for a second before slamming down on top of the cage and gradually sliding down the side. A large trail of ectoplasm trailed towards its resting place, with none of its ghostly incandescence. Danny's mouth hung open unable to process what had just happened. He had never seen a ghost, for lack of a better word, die.

The ringing in Danny's ears was still present and all he could feel at the moment was his heart pumping blood throughout his body which to him seemed to resemble a dying drumbeat. Almost in slow motion a shadow covered the scene of the murder. Turning his head to face its owner, Danny's shock turned to dread noting how ticked off the ghost seemed to be. His mind didn't even seem to process the double-barreled shotgun the enemy had pointed at him.

"Heh he. Hi there, Skulker."

Skulker regarded him with an emotionless frown before skirting around the cage to the body of the rabbit. His back facing Danny, he pulled a rope from his black backpack which Danny just noticed he had. Uncoiling the rope Skulker looped it around its hind legs securing them firmly in place. Standing up again Skulker turned back to him an evil grin curling up on his face.

Oh shit he had more rope.

Danny's mind went into overdrive as he tried going through every possible escape route through his head: it wasn't looking good. Deciding he would at least make the effort, he tried to bend the bars that were behind him outwards. Now his ghostly strength seemed to be added to the rapidly growing list of things he couldn't do. _Why did I not bother to try doing that in the first place? _Danny wondered as he realized he was trapped. Looking back at Skulker he saw him casually flipping through a ring of keys in his hand. Fear gripping his heart he tried to locate where the door to the cage was. _Luck must not be on my side _he thought upon noticing that the door was directly in front of him as well as Skulker.

Seeming to find the right key, Skulker squatted down and put the key in the lock and begun to turn it. A deafening click rang out as the door swung out a bit. _Now or never_ Danny thought as he launched himself out the door when Skulker stood to put the keys away. Finally, _finally, _one of his powers seemed to be working as he soared low to the ground underneath Skulker. His victory was short lived however as Skulker seemed to anticipate his move and latched onto his ankle. Pulling Danny back to view, the teen hung upside down in his bone-crushing grip.

Surprised he had been caught, Danny just hung there as the blood slowly drained to his head. Almost sneering at this point, Skulker raised his finger in a condescending way as you would to a child that has just disobeyed. Slowing moving the same hand he reached behind and grabbed the shotgun that had been slung over his shoulder. Danny's eyes filled with pure terror as the gun swung into view and was positioned directly in front of his face point blank. He swallowed although that was hard to do upside down as he now was looking directly into the barrel of the gun. Trying to turn intangible when; surprise, surprise, Danny could not.

"Don't move."

Danny was about to ask how could he, when all of a sudden he was dropped to the floor. Looking at Skulker quizzically, he made sure to note that the gun was trained on him. As Skulker squatted down, the end of the gun, the business end, kept its position. Reaching behind again with his other hand Skulker pulled out the familiar remote. Danny stiffened slightly but kept still at Skulkers' glance. His robotic thumb trailed over the buttons and pressed the same dark green button from earlier. With a small cry of pain Danny transformed. _What is he doing? _Danny thought. Putting the remote down Skulker picked up the coil of rope and begun to tie Danny's ankles together. How Skulker managed to accomplish the task of holding a gun and tying a knot was beyond him but at the moment Danny was more worried about the former. After a few minutes which had seemed like an eternity, Skulker finished the knot and for once lowered the gun. Danny let out a sigh of relief quietly to himself wondering how long he had been holding his breath.

Swinging the gun back over his shoulder along with the end of the rope Skulker moved over to the forgotten rabbit also picking up the end of its rope. Both bodies slung behind him as Skulker made his way back to his circus area. Danny almost gagged as the rabbit rubbed against his body at the start of the trek. The putrid smell of death radiated off of it and its eyes were still wide open in a dull red color. Facing his back towards it he tried to keep down what little food he had in his stomach. What was the last thing he ate? A sandwich? Unable to answer his own question he tried to focus on something else. For the next 15 minutes he tried to tuck it in his shirt that had been falling down.

_Wait… uh oh._

Yeah, uh oh was right. Danny had forgotten that he was now human in the _ghost _zone. If he didn't act fast he was going to die from lack of oxygen. This world was for ghosts, not humans. Deciding how to remind Skulker of this fact, he reprimanded himself trying to convince his own self that if Skulker had not just killed him he probably did not want him dead. Trying to swallow again he stammered,

"Uh… Skulker?"

"…What?" Skulker grumbled.

"I'm human." Danny stated.

Skulker stopped in his tracks before laughing full-heartedly. "And did you just come to this realization now?"

Danny fumed inside but he tried to be patient. "And we are in the ghost zone."

Skulker laughed again before asking, "Good observation. Anything else that you want to declare?"

Danny was done hearing Skulker before taking on a firm tone. "Look, I am human in the ghost zone. What happens when a human is in here for too long?"

Skulker stood in silence for a second before murmuring an "oh right" under his breath as he pulled out the remote again. Clicking the button Danny morphed again switching back to his jumpsuit. The transformation was still painful but Danny was just glad he wouldn't end up dying. Slipping the remote back into his pocket Skulker continued to head towards the circus area.

**So how's it going everybody? I hope you all have great plans for summer! (I know I do!)** **As for updates, I am pretty sure I will be able to update a lot sooner than I have done previously. Also for the random bouts of small cursing I didn't think it was a big deal but it just seemed to fit in. Anywho, hope to see reviews, faves, critiques, flames, fanart, whatever ya' got. And for now farewell and I hope you all have a great summer! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Guess whose back from the dead! Yup, you guessed it! I shouldn't really keep teasing you guys about updates cause I never seem to keep them. Oh well. So here I am with a new chapter and I'm positive we all want to know what our little Danny has gotten himself into… **

**(By the way if you want to listen to the song "Holiday" by Greenday at the part of the story where this "*" is and end where the next "*" is. This is just what I was listening to and for some reason I really liked it.)**

The walk continued in silence as Skulker climbed the small hill from which Danny had rolled down from. Swinging behind his back Danny and the, now deceased, ghost rabbit swung knocking against each other. Another problem than arose. With the combination of being upside down, the swaying and the dead carcass , Danny was now beginning to feel very nauseous.

Deciding that barfing all over Skulker's backside was a one-way ticket to the pearly white gates, Danny tried to focus by closing his eyes and breathing deeply. The stench though quickly ceased the breathing exercises but he still kept his eyes close. Danny then tried to envision what might Skulker might try to do. Hey, it wasn't exactly comforting but it gave him something to focus on. After another unsuccessful try at focusing on that he wondered briefly about his hometown. Surely his parents would have noticed his absence and now that they knew he was half-ghost perhaps they would be looking in the ghost zone. Still their knowledge of all of his enemies was very limited. His friends were on vacation so they most likely wouldn't know and Danny did not want them to know. Not only had this been their first real vacation for the both of them ever since Danny got his powers but Danny was pretty sure he could handle this situation without them. This was Skulker he was talking about, he'd always been easy to beat before, Danny could handle this.

With his mindset Danny's confidence seemed to peak despite his current predicament. He hoped that his parents wouldn't be too worried over him. After his status had been discovered they seemed to be watching him a lot more carefully. He usually dismissed their worry stating that he was strong enough to take care of himself but, regardless, their worry progressed. A rough stop slammed the back of his head against Skulker's metal back. Gazing around he noticed that they had arrived back at the circus. Looking around he noticed the previous ghosts that had been their earlier. They eyed him as Skulker made his way to the stage. Danny paled remembering the coiled whip that hung on one of the posts. Realizing that he was in a bit more trouble than he had originally thought he tried harder to break free but most of his upper body was numb.

*Skulker was on the stage before Danny had even begun to think up another escape plan. The metal footsteps moved slowly, causing an eerie creak to erupt from the boards. Danny was dropped to the floor unceremoniously along with his companion. Before he could scoot away Skulker grabbed him and held him up to eye level. Narrowing his eyes Danny braced himself awaiting whatever came at him. Except for what Skulker did next. Using his other hand Skulker located the zipper on the back of the hazmat suit and unzipped it to just above Danny's waist. Danny's whole body tensed up wondering just what the heck was Skulker doing. Before he could process it however, Skulker set him on the floor and took his selves and tied them behind his back. Danny's mind had shut down for a moment so he didn't react. When his thought process started to roll again he breathed a little sigh of relief that that was all Skulker had done. Taking more rope and the remote from his backpack, Skulker tied Danny's right wrist. Trying to pull away Danny noticed the remote in plain view sitting on the ground in front of Skulker. If only he could get to it… He leaned very slowly forward careful not to move the arm currently being tied. Two inches away…

one inch away…

Skulker's hand grabbed his and he flinched, letting out the breath he had been holding. Skulker tied the other one as well. Picking up the rope tied to his right hand and the remote, Skulker walked accordingly in that direction trying it to the post so Danny's arm was raised. He repeated this with the other arm so that Danny was now being suspended his knees could not reach the ground so all of his weight was put on his arms.

Danny's arms locked up and he gritted his teeth against the strain. Using his legs he positioned himself to stand. Skulker had disappeared for the time being with the rabbit allowing the ghosts from earlier to coagulate near the stage. Their hideous faces sneered at him eager to see what happened next. A bucket of ice cold water broke his concentration and a gasp escaped his mouth. Dripping wet Danny turned to see the culprit. Skulker grinned down at him before tossing the bucket behind the stage. With his hair in his face Danny couldn't see where Skulker walked off to but he could hear something else. His head swung around moving his hair up to see Skulker picking up the whip from its peg. Danny panicked and tried using his ghostly strength to break out of the ropes. Although his strength was back, these ropes happened to be made for ghosts and they would not budge. The poles on the sides of the stage must have been sturdier than they appeared because they would not sway.

As the whip came near the smell of ozone filled Danny's nose and the hairs on his whole body stood on end. Danny's breath came out in short pants and his eyes squeezed shut awaiting the torture. Skulker now stood directly beside him and held the whip close to his ear hearing the buzz and cackle come from it. Danny's body seemed to grow ten times heavier. The buzzing shifted so now it seemed to be coming from behind him. The crowd grew restless, evil hisses and laughing escaping from them. His anger swelled 10-fold as he felt more determined to not show fear. The crowd fell into a hush in a tense moment. Danny could see the shadow towering over him with the whip clutched in its grasp. The shadow fell down, and for a second he felt nothing.

And then it hit.

Danny's nerves exploded in the searing pain that traveled throughout his body. His mouth was open in an "O" shape holding the scream that never came. His knees collapsed under him and the slurred cheers of ghosts were the only thing he could process. Before he could steel himself a second blow connected with his back this time releasing the ear piercing scream he had been holding; had most of his powers not been blocked out it would have been a ghostly wail. His head pounded with his heartbeat in a mixed pattern. This body felt like it was on fire and his hearing was blocked out. A few seconds later another hit connected with his lower back below the first two. Danny's arms went numb and the rest of him could no longer process the pain. His breathing came out in big raspy gasps as his ghost half seemed to give out and switch him back to his human form which doubled the pain. Another scream erupted from his throat which seemed to escalate to a heartbreaking cry. Skulker stopped the assault for a second to press the button that would change him back. At first the button would not respond but the second time a white ring appeared around Danny's waist. The rings traveled slowly up his body as Danny's screams reached an even higher level to the point of actual waves of ectoplasmic energy coming from his mouth. Those up front were thrown back and the rings around Danny seemed to waver around the red circle on his chest which momentarily flashed his logo. The remote started to smoke which went unnoticed by Skulker. The rings however finished the job and soon the half ghost took on his ghostly form. His head slumped over from exhaustion and sweat beaded around his face. Rivers of ectoplasm and blood ran down his back congealing at the tied arms of the suit.

Danny didn't seem to be breathing for a moment. But soon the soft sounds of breathing returned notifying that he had passed out.* The ugly scars were swollen up and were ugly shades of blue and purple mixed in with the burn marks of red the blood and the ectoplasm. His legs laid sprawled out behind him leaving his arms up above his head. Skulker pulled the whip away and walked again over to the peg it had been laid on. Returning to his victim he began to untie his arms which slumped down beside Danny's face. The crowd had begun to disperse with happy murmurs spreading around them. Once Danny was untied Skulker grabbed the rope around his legs and hauled him off to a more permanent cage. This one resembled a pig sty complete with hay and a trough. Instead of throwing him down Skulker laid him face down with his head turned slightly sideways and untied his feet. The rubber shoes had an imprint left. Than throwing the rope beside him Skulker grabbed some cloths and gauze from his bag. Wiping away as much blood and ectoplasm as he could without touching the burns, Skulker cleaned up the majority of his back. Then taking the gauze he wrapped it loosely around Danny's whole torso. Satisfied with his own work, Skulker cleaned up everything and walked out of Danny's new prison, turning on a ghost shield as he did so.

**Well the rating is there for a reason, hmm? I know what some of you were thinking when Danny and Skulker were first on the stage… Well that's not the story I'm going for: sorry. Anywho hope you all enjoyed this chapter maybe even enough to review down there…**


End file.
